


Image

by GriiffinWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Body Image, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Suicide mention, Twisted Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: Runt took a good look in the mirror.Is this just... Who he is..?~~Short and messy drabble for RelictaSans





	Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MommaGumdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaGumdrop/gifts).



> Here's a really messy drabble
> 
> I was reading through RelictaSans's AU Sanses and i saw this and remembered that they said i could use their characters(i can't find the comment... hmm)... It's time for angst!

Sans lived a... I wouldn't say good life.  
After being born with an Illness he was weak and frail, which caused him to have a odd image of himself.  
Not to mention the fact that his younger-don't mistake that-brother would constantly pick on him, saying that he was just 'showing affection'.

Though being picked on turned to getting hit.

And getting hit turned to beatings.

That was love.

Wasn't it?

Sans silently cringed as Papyrus sipped the beer in his hands, noticing the small skeleton.

Sans knew what would happpen.

As he was easily pushed to the floor, he knew he couldn't escape the kicks coming his way.

He curled up in a ball, preventing himself from crying as kicks were sent to his ribs, making him wince in pain.

If this was his brother's love...

Then how come he only felt dispair and hate?

He makes it to the bathroom, flicking the light on and gazes in the mirror.

Short  
Frail  
Weak  
Sick

Why was it so hard?

He leaves a weak sob, staring at himself.  
He examined himself, looking at every fault, kink and problem.

He was a problem, wasn't he?

Maybe if he could just fix all of the mess that was himself, he'd get more respect.

Right?

Or maybe he could just die. Would Papyrus really miss him? He thought about it.

He's just a mess

just a mess

he doesnt deserve to exist

why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why  
why

**Author's Note:**

> I keep making a mess and going overboard with angst  
> im sorry i tortured your poor skele


End file.
